User blog:BackyardigansKaibigan/Official Backyardigans Production Codes/Episode List
Just a little something for you prestigious Backyardigans fans like I, from my listed sources, I created this list of production codes and official listings for the episodes. Here's the official list count of the episodes, straight from their home, in America! Well, if you think Knights Are Brave And Strong was the first episode produced, made, and or created, then you better think twice. Anyways, this is the official order for the episodes of Nickelodeon's The Backyardigans! All titles are the original titles. Included are the production numbers, and the official episode list numbers. Season 0 #Unaired pilot (2002) *production #001* Season 1 #Pirate Treasure (Le trésor des pirates) *#101* #The Heart Of The Jungle (Au cœur de la jungle) *#102* #The Yeti (Le yeti) *#103* #The Snow Fort (Le fort des neiges) *#104* #Secret Mission (Mission secrète) *#105* #It's Great To Be A Ghost! (C'est chouette d'être un fantôme) *#106* #Riding The Range (Le Far West) *#107* #The Key To The Nile (Sur les bords du Nil) *#108* #Knights Are Brave And Strong (Les chevaliers sont forts et courageux) *#109* #Viking Voyage (Le voyage des Vikings) *#110* #Castaways (Les naufragés) *#111* #Race To The Tower Of Power (La tour du pouvoir) *#112* #The Quest For The Flying Rock (À la recherche du rocher volant) *#113* #Polka Palace Party (Le palais de la polka) *#114* #Surf's Up (Vive le surf) *#115* #Eureka! (Eurêka!) *#116* #Race Around The World (La course autour du monde) *#117* #Monster Detectives (Théo le détective) *#118* #Cave Party (Les hommes des cavernes) *#119* #High Tea (Le goûter) *#120* Season 2 #Mission to Mars (L'expédition sur Mars) *production #201* #Samurai Pie (Un dessert pour l'impératrice du Japon) *#202* #Scared of You (Le fête des monstres) *#203* #Whodunit (Une mystérieuse affaire) *#204* #The Legend of the Volcano Sisters (La légende des sœurs Volcan) *#205* #The Secret of Snow (Le secret de la neige) *#206* #The Swamp Creature (Le monstre des marais) *#207* #Horsing Around (Au galop!) *#208* #Special Delivery (Un courrier spécial) #209* #International Super Spy (Part 1) (Le Professionnel de l'espionnage, partie 1) *episode 9* *#210* #Movers of Arabia (Les déménageurs de l'Orient) *episode 11* *#211* #Cops and Robots (Les policiers et les robots) *episode 12* *#212* #Sinbad Sails Alone (Sinbad le marin) *episode 13* *#213* #Best Clowns in Town (Les meilleurs clowns du coin) *episode 14* *#214* #Save The Day (La brigade des mers) *episode 15* *#215* #Into the Deep (Dans les fonds de l'océan) *episode 16* *#216* #News Flash (Le scoop) *episode 17* *#217* #Catch That Butterfly (À nous deux papillon!) *episode 18* *#218* #A Giant Problem (Un problème de taille) *episode 19* *#219* #International Super Spy (Part 2) (Le Professionnel de l'espionnage, partie 2) *episode 19* Season 3 #Who Goes There? (Qui, va là?) *#301* #Blazing Paddles (La guerre des raquettes) *#302* #Garbage Trek (Les éboueurs de l'espace) *#303* #Fly Girl (Le télégramme chantant) *#304* #What's Bugging You? (Qu'est-ce qui vous embête?) *#305* #Chichen-Itza Pizza (Chiche-Itza pizza!) *#306* #To The Centre Of The Earth (Voyage au centre de la terre) *#307* #Front Page News (La une des journaux) *#308* #Tale of the Mighty Knights (Part 1) (Le conte des vaillants chevaliers!, partie 1) *#309* #Tale of the Mighty Knights (Part 2) (Le conte des vaillants chevaliers!, partie 2) *#310* #Le Master of Disguise (Le roi du déguisement!) *#311* #Match on Mt. Olympus (Match au sommet de l'Olympe) *#312* #The Great Dolphin Race (La grande course des dauphins) *#313* #Caveman's Best Friend (Le meilleur ami de l'homme des cavernes) *#314* #Ranch Hands from Outer Space (Drôle de journée au ranch) *#315* #Robin Hood the Clean (Robin propre des bois) *#316* #Escape from Fairytale Village (Le village des contes de fée) *#317* #Pirate Camp (Le camp pirate)*#318* #The Two Musketeers (Les deux mousquetaires) *#319* #The Masked Retriever (Biblio-Zorro) *#320* Season 4 #Robot Rampage (Part 1) (Les robots se déchaînent, partie 1) *#401* #Robot Rampage (Part 2) (Les robots se déchaînent, partie 2) *#402* #Catch that Train! (Un train sans conducteur) *#403* #Attack of the 50 Foot Worman (L'attaque du ver géant) *#404* #Dragon Express (Le dragon Express) *#405* #Flower Power (Le pouvoir des fleurs) *#406* #The Funnyman Boogeyman (Le méchant loup rigolo) *#407* #Follow the Feather (Suivez la plume) *#408* #Break Out! (L'évasion) *#409* #The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve (Les super elfes du Père Noël) *#410* #Los Galácticos (Los Galacticos) *#411* #For the Love of Socks! (Pour l'amour des chaussettes) *#412* #The Flipper! (L'enragé!) *#413* #Elephant on the Run (Un éléphant en cavale) *#414* #The Magic Skateboard (Le skateboard magique) *#415* #Pablor and the Acorns (Pablo et les écureuils) *#416* #Super Team Awesome (Une super équipe) *#417* #The Big Dipper Diner (Le café de la grande ourse) *#418* #The Amazing Splashinis (Les merveilleux splashinis) *#419* #Tale of the Not-so-Nice Dragon (Le conte de dragon vilain pas beau) *#420* Category:Blog posts